<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakusa's Jersey by Animez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962485">Sakusa's Jersey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez'>Animez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Bit of Humor, A lot of Staring, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Graduation, Sharing Clothes, stealing clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you wearing", Sakusa asked, his eyes wide, his breath heavy and his body frozen at the sight in front of him. </p><p>Atsumu smiled innocently. “This?”, he asked and let his hand slowly point down his upper body. “This is our jersey, don’t you recognize it?”</p><p>“I know what our jersey looks like. I’m asking why you wearing mine” </p><p>Miya grinned up at him. "I thought I would try it on. I look good in your shirts. I thought I should try your jersey" </p><p>Or: Sakusa Kiyoomi likes seeing his boyfriend in his clothes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakusa's Jersey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may have read too many Sakuatsu fics (ha as if you could ever read too much fics), so now I can’t distinguish between canon and fiction anymore. So of course I had to write something too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi liked seeing people with his clothes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not persons, but one person specifically. Miya Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He first realised it on their first date, after Miya had confessed to him and asked him out. They were on their way back after eating at a restaurant (of course, Kiyoomis pick), slowly walking through the streets, bodies close but they weren’t touching or holding hands. So when Atsumu began to shiver next to him, his clothes definitely looking good on him but were not made for this weather, Sakusa decided to be a gentleman and give him his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu eyed him confused when he pulled off his jacket, giving it to him without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi?”, he asked perplexed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and eying the jacket as if it was a bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are ya giving me your jacket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cold”, Sakusa simply said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu still stared at the jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to put it on or not? Because if not I’m taking it back and let you freeze to death”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to ping him back to reality and with a bride grin he pulled on the fabric of Sakusas jacket. It was a bit big on him, but it didn’t seem to bother him with the way he snuggled deep into the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you could be nice to me, Omi-Omi”, he teased and grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa ignored him and began to walk again. Atsumu catched up with him, his steps carefree and happy and Kiyoomi couldn’t stop watching him from the side of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop gazing him up, how the bright colour of his jacket looked on Atsumu, how it was just a bit too big on him, how comfortable and happy Atsumu looked in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their first date and Sakusa was already whipped. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time he realised he liked Atsumu in his clothes was after they had sex for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next morning (yes they showered afterwards, yes he cleaned his sheets afterwards), the early sunlight creeping through the curtains and Atsumu curled up against Sakusa, snoring slightly. It didn’t even annoy him, which just made him annoyed about not being annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed him a minute (or two) to just watch his boyfriend sleep next to him, his head buried in Sakusas chest and their legs tangled together under the blanket, before he gently entangled himself to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short shower and brushing his teeth, he gave Atsumu a last soft gaze and quietly left his bedroom to make some coffee and start breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was about to crack some eggs into the pan, he heard the bedroom door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Omi-Omi”, Atsumu greeted, his voice still groggy from sleep. “What are you making?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggs”, he simply answered and cracked the egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear and feel the other man walking towards him, so he was prepared when Atsumu slung his arms around him, his hands on his stomach, his head leaning on his broad back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhhh, it smells good”, he hummed against Sakusas shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa smiled (only because he knew Atsumu couldn’t see it) and softly elbowed him. “Move, you are in the way” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu giggled and let go of him after giving him a soft kiss on the neck. “Do you need some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you shower and brush your teeth?” (rhetorical question, he could smell his own shampoo on the blonde and feel the fresh, minty breath at his neck)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wash your hands?” (Again, rhetorical, he wouldn’t touch him if he didn’t)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hum.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can set the table”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, captain”, Atsumu saluted behind him and walked to his kitchen cabinet, to get the plates and glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, Kiyoomi just wanted to make sure his boyfriend didn’t break anything or make some chaos in his organization - and maybe look at him some more - but he froze in the middle of turning around, when he got sight of Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu, his boyfriend, tall, built like a god, bleached hair and very, very beautiful stood in the middle of his kitchen with nothing but his boxers and one of Sakusas shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop staring. Staring at the way the white fabric sat loosely on him, the first few opened buttons making the shirt fall down on one side of his shoulder and showing the soft skin. Staring at the way the shirt fell down, just barely covering his ass if he wouldn’t wear his boxers. Staring at the way the fabric rustled when Atsumu moved, how it slipped up when he stood on his tiptoes to grab something at his cabinet, showing the slightest part of sun kissed skin and muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wouldn’t the smell of slowly burning eggs bring him back to the present and prevent him from burning his own kitchen down, he would have starred some more. But he didn’t. Instead he turned around and tried to save his eggs, as if nothing happened. His burning skin, chaotic thoughts and the small blush on his cheeks definitely told him otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see the satisfying smile on Atsumus face as he began to set the table. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that he stopped counting. He stopped counting how often Atsumu was wearing his clothes. He stopped counting how often it affected him more than it probably should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Atsumu said he forgot to bring spare clothes and asked if he could borrow some of his but after some time he just stopped finding excuses and took whatever he liked out of Kiyoomis closet without asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sakusa didn’t care. He didn’t care that he needed to wash more clothes or that his favorite hoodies vanished for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it. He liked seeing Atsumu in his clothes. And he knew that Atsumu knew that he liked it. Sakusa has never said anything, but his gazes (and all the morning sex they have when he couldn’t stop by just staring) were probably a bit obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side Atsumu also didn’t say anything about it, never teasing him about it. He just teased him in another way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrogant smile on his lips when he got up first, Sakusa staying in bed, watching him (it didn’t happen often, normally Kiyoomi was the one who woke up and got ready first) going to his closet in confident steps and getting out whatever he wants to wear now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he was wearing Sakusas pants, mostly sweatpants or pyjama pants, the waistband sitting low on his hips, the legs of the pants a bit too long and no sight of a t-shirt. And in just his pants Atsumu walked out the bedroom to be the one to prepare breakfast, slowly walking and swaying his hips, both of them knowing Sakusa was watching his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was wearing Sakusas shirts, it was another kind of teasing. Because Atsumu knew Kiyoomi liked his legs - especially his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So seeing him in only his shirts - nothing under it, the too big fabric, sitting loosely on the smaller shoulders, falling down just right over his ass to cover him up - made him crazy. The strong strings of muscles, the inviting curves of his ass, the fabric slipping up showing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This - whatever it was - didn’t stop. Even after months of their relationship Atsumu still stole his clothes. Sakusa still watched him, his eyes burning marks into his skin. They still had amazing morning sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop and they didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all got worse (better?) one day, when Sakusa came back from his meeting with Komori, Atsumu still there from the morning and standing in the middle of his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you wearing", Sakusa asked, his eyes wide, his breath heavy and his body frozen at the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiled innocently. “This?”, he asked and let his hand slowly point down his upper body. “This is our jersey, don’t ya recognize it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what our jersey looks like. I’m asking why you wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya grinned up at him. "I thought I would try it on. I look good in your shirts. I thought I should try your jersey" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Not that Atsumu was wearing nothing but the jersey and his arrogant smile, but that he was wearing Kiyoomis jersey, the name Sakusa written on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have your own jersey. Why did you need to use mine?", he was able to grit out, desperately trying not to let his gaze linger and show him how much the name on his back affected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like it, Omi-kun?", Atsumu pouted and turned one time around himself, to show his boyfriend the whole view. "And here I thought I could fulfill one of your fantasies" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa breath hitched for a moment, his eyes lowering to the barely covered dick and this fucking thighs. When his eyes wandered up, taking their time to take everything in, he was met with the usual cocky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he was doing exactly what Atsumu wanted and knowing that he was losing whatever this was, he put on an unaffected masc and looked at him without a trace of his inner tumold. “I don’t know what you are talking about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just elicited another smug grin and knowing gaze. “Oh, Omi-kun”, Atsumu purred and began to walk towards him. Long confident steps, until he stood right in front of him. He grinned up the few centimeters, eyes shining with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Shouldn’t ya know? They are your fantasies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was taunting, trying to lure out whatever he wanted from Sakusa. But when he didn’t answer, just staring down at him with one raised eyebrow (also, totally taunting), Atsumu continued to lure him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could spell them out for you, if you don’t remember”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That coaxed out a small smile from Kiyoomi. “Yes? I’m not so sure you can. Enlighten me, Miya” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bride grin spread over Atsumus face and he closed the last distance and leaned up, so that his mouth was next to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing me in your clothes does something to you", he whispered and nipped at his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing me half naked in just your shirts. Seeing how they are too big for me, how they barely cover me up, how they make my thighs look" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands splayed out over Sakusas broad chest and he took a moment to let his mouth wander from his ear to his jaw and then up to the corner of his mouth, placing soft kisses there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he let his mouth hover just above Kiyoomis mouth, not touching them but whispering against them. "And what it does to ya seeing me with your name written on my back. Marking me as yours" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, with a winning grin, Atsumu stepped back. “Did this sufficicate as an explanation, Omi-Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa glared at him. Breathing was difficult, he still could feel the soft touches of the others lips on his face. He couldn’t stop the desire to want to feel this lips against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it. You are really bad at hiding th- hmph”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was at him in seconds, giving in and shutting him up with a deep kiss. His hands grabbed his face, pulling him the few centimeters up and pushing their lips together. He didn’t even give Atsumu time to collect himself from the sudden kiss before he (gently) bit his bottom lip, so he could shove his tongue inside the warm mouth after he opened it for the soft gasp escaping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atsumu didn’t need any more time, kissing him back just as desperately and pushing his tongue against his too. His arms fell around the tallers neck, the setter's body pushing flash against him in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi groaned in his mouth at the feeling, arms hooking around Atsumus body, his hands grasping the soft flesh of his ass. This time Atsumu moaned into their mouths, his hands settling in the raven locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed for an eternity, hungry for more and more, devouring each other with every press of their lips, with every slide of their tongues, until their lungs were screaming and they seperated, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they caught their breaths, their eyes never leaving each other, Atsumu looked up, his red and swollen lips pulled into a sly grin. "I knew you liked me wearing your clothes" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa glared at him and then pushed Atsumu, hard, making him stumble towards the bed, making him lose the grab on his neck. Then another push, making him fall on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instead of glaring at him or being angry about the shove, Atsumu just grinned up at him, his body splayed out on the mattress, shirt riled up to his chest, his dick already hard against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then that bastard licked his lips, his eyes shining, never leaving his face. "Are you coming, Omi? Or are you just gonna stare at me for the rest of the night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he hated him. And loved him. How could one person make you feel like he was the worst thing that ever happened to you and the best thing at the same time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi ignored his taunting and let his eyes wander over Atsumus body. Part of him thought about turning around, walking out of the bedroom and leaving him alone, naked and horny, just to get back at him for teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he do it if his boyfriend was splayed out like that, muscular body arched up, hands sliding over the exposed skin and clearly inviting him to do whatever he wanted to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another thought, he followed Atsumu on the bed. Again, this winning and taunting grin. Growling Sakusa settled between his legs and pushed himself over his boyfriend. With one arm he propped himself up and with the other he caught Atsumus hands and pinned them above his head to stop him from touching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setter arched his back at the stretch of his arms, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, which Kiyoomi immediately absorbed with his own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed hard and hurried, their bodies rubbing against each other, Atsumu gasping at every rub of his (half) naked body against Sakusas still fully clothed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them off”, Atsumu whined, when they seperated from the kisses, his breath heavy, his voice desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Kiyoomi did what he wanted. He let go of his grab on his wrists and began to undress himself. When Atsumu made a move to pull the last fabric of his body too, Sakusa stopped him with another grab of his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it on” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that his boyfriend raised a surprised eyebrow, before letting go of the shirt with a wide grin. “Oh? So you want to fuck me with your jersey on? Kinky, Omi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer him. Instead he got rid of the rest of his clothes, grabbed the lube and a condom from his night table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around”, he ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gave him a last cocky grin and turned around, settling on his knees and arms. “Kinky”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa slapped his thigh and the bastard laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Omi-Omi. As if I don’t know why you want to fuck me lik- ahhhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should really learn to shut up”, Sakusa said, an embarrassed blush on his face and the tip of his index finger inside Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, let’s just say he didn’t shut up but he didn’t talk either. Instead small gasps left his mouth, with every thrust of Kiyoomis finger. One finger followed another and another, opening him up with his long, agile fingers, finding the spot that makes his body shudder and push back into the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa began to lay kisses over Atsumus lower back, the jersey rolled up to his shoulder blades leaving him with more regions of soft skin to kiss and bite at, while he fucked him with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasps turned into loud moans, when Kiyoomi pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thrust was slow, giving Atsumu the opportunity to get used to the new intrusion. Both of them groaned at the feeling of tight heat and being filled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Atsumu said it was okay to move, Kiyoomi began to set a fast tempo, pushing into him, hands settled on his hips, Atsumus loud moans echoing through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing. The view of the blonde setter under him, skin hot and sweaty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> jersey rolled up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> name on his back while he fucked him. He groaned loudly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Kiyoomis hands left Atsumus hip and slit around his body, to grab his negelated cock and jerk him off to the same rhythm of his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu began to say his name over and over again, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> name, until he came with a loud scream in Kiyoomis hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he screamed his name, the way he clasped around him made Sakusa follow not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell next to each other onto the mattress, panting heavily into the silence of the room. Then soft giggles escaped the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, Sakusa asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucked me with your jersey on. The jersey we play in. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhygienic</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa groaned. Another giggle. “Say Omi-Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you like it fucking me with your name on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa groaned, eyes covered by his hands in embarrassment. “I don’t think I can ever wear this again without thinking about it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed. “That good, mhh?” He softly kissed his jaw and smiled up at him. “Don’t worry, Omi-kun. I’ll blow ya in the shower stalls if ya ever get horny by your shirt at practice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shoved a pillow into his face. “I hope you die”, he said without any meaning behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just made Atsumu laugh again, the breathless giggles muffled by the pillow before he pulled it away and leaned over to face Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Omi”, Atsumu said, a soft and loving smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”, he said back, his own gentle smile on his face, and leaned over to kiss him. Deep and full of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they seperated, breathless again, eyes staring at each other, Kiyoomi decided that he wouldn’t mind if Atsumu was wearing the name Sakusa for the rest of their lives.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and comments if you like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>